Suckerpunch
by Death-to-Norms
Summary: Duo and Heero get together story Rating will change later on. 21, 1xOC, eventual 1x2x1.


Suckerpunch  
  
By: Sandry  
  
Warnings: Very mild language, shounen-ai, 2+1, 1+OC, eventually 1x2x1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. There I said it.  
  
Author's Notes: Eh, something I've had in my mind, and had the time to write down in Spanish today. My first story to actually type out. It will be multiple chapters, not sure how many though. Anyway, on with the fic.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Duo looked up from his paperwork. Oh no, he thought miserably, not another one. Hurridly, he attempted to look bust. Hopefully Heero would believe he was extremely busy with important work and leave. A knock sounded briefly before Duo heard the handle jingly and Heero stepped into the small office, tugging someone behind him.  
  
"Duo," he questioned, "are you busy?"  
  
Duo coughed, he couldn't outright lie of course, but a little hedging never hurt.  
  
"Erm, well I'm working of this," Duo glanced at the paper in front of him, "report."  
  
Heero stepped up too quickly for Duo and snatched the paper up in his hand, giving it a quick once over. Raiding an eyebrow he looked thoughtfully at Duo before giving a quick glance at the man behind him.  
  
"Duo," he said dryly, "This report was done and submitted at least a week ago, this is your extra copy that was supposed to be filed away already, along with those other files on your desk."  
  
Duo cringed, "Yes well¼.you wanted something?" He knew what he wanted, but anything to change the subject.  
  
Heero blinked, apparently deciding against asking Duo why he had lied, and stepped back to the man who he had brought in. Placing a hand on the man's shoulder before turning to Duo.  
  
"I'd like you to meet Matt. He worked in the Thirteenth National Back a couple blocks away. We met at the Coffee Shop down the street, when I was on break a few days ago. Matt this is Duo." He stopped, obviously waiting for a reply. And Duo wasn't about to let him down, even if it hurt to respond. Duo gave Matt the once over, noting his very medium hair. Medium brown, medium length. His eyes were strange, although Duo couldn't pinpoint why. At the same time, Duo could feel those eyes on his body, and didn't like the look in Matt's eyes. He suddenly knew what that strangeness was; it was the look of a predator. He hoped that this one wouldn't last long. Not long enough to hurt Heero.  
  
"Hi." he said reluctantly, and received a slightly accented Hello in return.  
  
"Duo is my¼teenage-hood friend Matt. He's the¼well the sweetest guy I've ever met."  
  
Matt nodded slightly in acknowledgement, "So this is Duo¼"  
  
Duo held back a sigh, it was always like this. Since the war, Heero had opened up immensely, surprising everyone. A lot. It seemed he was desperate to gain back some of the time he lost being a youth. Including numerous boyfriends. Boy was that a shock, Duo thought, I almost had a heart attack when Heero finally came out to the four of us. I'd always thought he was with Relena, I wish I'd said something back then, but no I was too chicken. Afraid of ruining our relationship. Ever since Heero had come out he'd had boyfriend after boyfriend. None lasted an exceptionally long time. But every time it was the same. Heero would bring his new partner in and introduce him to Duo, as if seeking his approval, and then tell the guy this is Duo, he's the sweetest guy I've ever known, occasionally adding that he helped him through some hard times. Duo snorted mentally, yah hard times, right. Not as hard as this endless torture. It hurt so much, every time. It was like¼.like a sucker punch to the gut. And it wasn't as if he hadn't tried either. Once, toward the beginning he'd idly hinted at the possibility that he was interested in a relationship with Heero, but Heero simply repeated the thoughts Duo's own mind had had, that he didn't want to risk the relationship they already had, or something along those lines, and let it drop. Damn it, what if he wanted to risk it. But no matter, he simply sat back, and quietly endured the torture of introduction after introduction. Eventually though, he knew he might snap, but it wouldn't be today, and hopefully not soon either. Meanwhile, he'd respect Heero's unsaid wishes and not ask for more than friendship.  
  
"Duo¼.DUO!" Duo jerked up. Shit, mind must have wandered off¼ "I've been saying our name for a minute at least Duo. I was asking if you'd like to go to dinner with us this Saturday."   
  
Duo quickly shook his head, trying to come up with a quick excuse. Introductions and meetings were one thing, but he knew he couldn't take going with Heero and his dates anywhere. "No, sorry. I, I'm busy."  
  
"Duo," Heero used that tone, the one he had when he knew Duo was telling half truths again. "What are you doing then?"  
  
Duo sighed, "Err¼making Ramen in my apartment? I have a date with the dog." he replied with a weak grin.   
  
Heero glared. Not the Death-glare, for he refrained from using that too much anymore, but a potent one none the less.  
  
"Duo, forget the dog, you don't even have a dog, you're a cat person. You are coming with us. We'll pick you up Saturday at seven. You better be ready."   
  
He turned and pulled Matt out the door, forgetting to close it. Duo could see Matt pull him close and give him a kiss before heading off. He could also see Heero stand still for a second, before walking down the hallway, presumably toward his own office. Duo sighed pathetically, and closed the door before returning to his chair and dropping his head in his hands. This was going to be a long five days, he thought unhappily, "Why? Why me?" Because, replied his mind, you, my friend, are in love. 


End file.
